


Ragar Kertia, a Modern Man

by escspace, Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Gen, Interactive, Modern Ragar AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: Ragar has started a blog over at ragarkertia.tumblr.com. Feel free to ask him things or interact with him! Here is a collection of his responses.
Relationships: Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Anonymous: Ragar is frankenstein really a petty bitch?

Answer:

There are none who rival him in this aspect. Truly, he is an impressive human, a fact that has remained unchanged for the past millenium.

Sincerely,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Why do you keep mixing up salt and sugar

Answer:

This is not entirely a fault of my own. The universe, in its enigmatic ways, has simply made it so that two entirely different tasting foods happen to have very similar appearances and are kept in identical jars in the same kitchen cabinet. Perhaps I will speak to Frankenstein about this and have them more clearly separated from each other.

Thank you for your inquiry,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: have you really been smoking blunts since you were 13

Answer:

I have tried my hand at various recreational activities in the past throughout my years in Frankenstein's company. Exact ages, however, are rather personal information. Thank you for understanding.

Your inquiry is appreciated.

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Hi! How are you?

Answer:

A considerate question. I am well and enjoying the many mundanities of human living, though I am somewhat disappointed that Frankenstein has declined another viewing of the classic animated film, _Finding Nemo,_ with me. However, Sir Raizel has offered his company instead. I look forward to it.

Appreciated,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: What is your favorite food, other than ice cream?

Answer:

That is a challenging question. Duty would have me respond "ramyeon," which is Sir Raizel's preference, but in reality, I enjoy many things. Part of the joy of consuming food is the sheer diversity of dishes, and it would be indecorous to not appreciate a variety of all the innovative tastes, textures, and aesthetics that can be found in human cuisine. I will say, however, that my likes lean towards sweet, savory, and/or spicy foods and shy from bitter dishes. I should consider myself a fan of the classic American cheeseburger, and I am also rather keen on spicy tteokbokki. As for desserts, I enjoy strawberry and kiwi cake.

That being said, anything that Frankenstein or Seira prepares at home is very good.

Best,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: What's your favorite color?

Answer:

Black is the most appropriate and versatile of colors for many, if not all, occasions.

Regards,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: What is your favorite animal?

Answer:

It is difficult to name a favorite, as every animal is uniquely and specially adapted to its environment, giving all animals their own collections of commendable qualities. However, I would like to draw attention to the praying mantis for its formidability and speed.

Thank you,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Have u ever faked an orgasm?

Answer:

I was not aware that could be faked... Perhaps more study is required, but I do not know of any situation in which doing such a thing would be necessary.

Sincerely,

Ragar Kertia

Update:

In order to further investigate, I attempted to do so during last night's intimate encounter. Frankenstein seemed bewildered and then disdainful. This is not a desired outcome. Perhaps I should wait until my clothes are removed before I "orgasm."

We did, however, enjoy ourselves several times over later that night.

* * *

Anonymous: Why do u call Frankenstein ur friend if u two fuck

Answer:

Friendship does not necessarily exclude physical intimacy. I call him my friend, because that is what he is.

Respectfully,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: What’s your fav cereal

Answer:

A very good question. I have a fondness for Honey Nut Cheerios or Honey O's.

Your inquiry is appreciated.

Ragar Kertia.


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous: Tell us some funny drunk story.

Answer:

Frankenstein and I regularly visit a local bar Friday evenings; however, he had other commitments during one of these evenings, and so I invited Sir Raizel to accompany me instead. M-21, Tao, and Takeo also joined.

After we had settled at a table, Tao proposed a drinking game in which participants take turns asking “most likely” questions followed by the group pointing to the person whom they think is most likely to do so. The person with the most number of fingers pointed at them drinks as many drinks and becomes the next one to ask the question. As my resistance to intoxication is rather high, I had decided to spike my own drinks throughout the game, to be fair. I do not remember how much I ended up drinking, but as the night proceeded, I felt liberated enough, one could say, to ask, “Who is the one most likely to abandon his clan?”

As expected, I was the one. I then proceeded to ask, “The one most likely to abandon his Lord?” Followed by, “The one most likely to abandon his home, his rank, his duty?”

It is rather unclear to me the exact events that happened afterwards, but I remember being led by Sir Raizel outside, his hand on my shoulder. We were alone in the dark, only the stars watching over us in the cold night. I turned to him, and I said, “Is it so difficult for Frankenstein to realize that I have given everything for him?” The funny part is that I am sure Frankenstein already knows, and yet, I had felt compelled to ask.

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Describe your crush.

Answer:

The one currently alive, he is rather difficult to capture in words alone. Frankenstein challenges me and thrills me like no other. At times, he can be rather callous, provoking, and stubborn, somewhat to my chagrin, but I am honored to be considered a friend of his. I suppose, ultimately, what I admire deeply in him his sheer force of living. It is magnetic. When I had first met him, I thought that he was no more than someone acting violently due to foolishness and a misunderstanding of then current events, but that was erroneous of me. He seemed to hold fate in his very hands, carving out a space in the universe with teeth and claws he had forged himself out of will and intelligence, much unlike myself, for whom power was a birthright. He had come from a world I had never before known, and with him, I have learned and experienced more than I ever could alone.

Sincerely,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Dumbest lie you ever told?

Answer:

“I will be going to eternal sleep.”

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Do you like horror movies?

Answer:

Horror can be a very artistic genre of film. There are many nuances to evoking different fears. I do enjoy horror movies. Stanley Kubrick’s 2001: A Space Odyssey is one of my favorites.

Thank you for the inquiry,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Name one thing that terrifies you.

Answer:

I deeply fear lapses in my judgment that may prevent me from doing all I can for those I care for. To have the ability to protect someone or simply be there for them and yet still not do so is dishonorable.

Losing my Animal Crossing island is also rather terrifying.

With respect,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Have you ever done anything illegal?

Answer:

Yes. That is all.

Regards,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: What are you afraid of?

Answer:

It frightens me when Frankenstein is…not himself. Unlike Sir Raizel, I cannot be sure that I am able to bring him back. When he becomes “upset” to such an extent, it is like facing the end of the world, to put it dramatically.

Thank you for your question.

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Can you... post a selfie? (From the 100 Questions)

Answer:

I hope this is adequate.

Kindly,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: What is your favorite sex position?

Answer:

I do not believe I have a definitive favorite, as all of the ones I’ve experienced are enjoyable. However, I think the position should suit the mood, setting, and number of people involved. There are even more possibilities when one takes into account such things as bondage and suspension, in which I have also indulged. Though I do not consider myself a strict submissive in such acts, I would be untruthful if I were to say I do not enjoy the use of physical restraints on occasion.

Be well,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: You always look so fashionable. What is your favorite clothing brand?

Answer:

I am not particularly brand loyal. Most of my clothing is, in a sense, homemade, with the exception of the jacket I often wear. That article was a gift from Frankenstein to replace a coat that used to be my uniform for a position I had long since retired from. The jacket I now wear is a leather cafe racer from Burberry. I also have in my possession a pair of lace up boots, also gifted to me by Frankenstein. The maker goes by the name Red Wing.

I hope this has been helpful.

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: What is the secret to fighting with such long hair? Doesn't it get in the way?

Answer:

Because my hair is tied back tightly, it usually does not interfere in combat, as it simply trails behind me. Its length does lend itself to getting grabbed or caught, but I have yet to have this happen in practice, at least when fighting, but it has at times been pulled and tangled in more private settings…

Sincerely,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Last time you were insulted?

Answer:

Approximately seventeen minutes ago by Frankenstein when I had proposed that he too make a blog on this site, one of his milder statements being, “I’m not fourteen and neither are you.”

Best,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Who is your hero? Why?

Answer:

A long time ago, while traveling, I had met a girl who was born into an old, wealthy aristocracy. The course of her life seemed predetermined until she had come down with a rather heinous and violent illness. Doctors were handsomely paid but could not cure her. Rumors spread, and, hearing of this, Frakenstein and I traveled to the region to investigate certain activities that will remain undisclosed. At the time, people were rather superstitious, and, believing the girl’s illness to be a bad omen, her family had disowned and abandoned her. Overnight, she had lost almost all that she knew. We first encountered her trying to steal scraps from our table, her shirt and skirt rather dirtied and torn. She was in poor condition, and we immediately recognized the source of her illness and acted with haste. Thankfully, she was able to be cured and was not another one lost. Her family, however, would not take her back, and so she ended up staying in our company for some time. She rather quickly adapted to her new lifestyle roaming with us around the country.

Perhaps you could say we became a sort of family. She was bright, well-educated, and tenacious. She had ambitions for her former family’s financial empire, but that had slipped through her fingers now. It was devastating for her, but she was not one to live the rest of her life solemnly. I like to believe we became rather close in a familial way. Sparing the details, life with us was not easy but she pursued it with no hesitance. Eventually, she had to pass on of natural causes. Well lived, she bid us farewell, peaceful and content. I had not yet witnessed a human death such as hers before then. I keep her in my memories to this day.

Respectfully,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Who do you think would win in a fight, Lagus Tradio or Maduke, de facto Lord of Werewolves? (i.e. Who do you think gets the kids in event of a divorce?)

Answer:

I am not fond of either of them, so I would hope that they both perish. Neither should be in possession of or be near children.

Sincerely,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Who in your household do you think is most likely to be arrested for something minor? For something big?

Answer:

Other than myself, I think the former would be M-21. His temper is second to Frankenstein’s, and so he may be prone to minor acts of violence against property or people he finds bothersome. For more major offenses against the law, while I know Frankenstein is no stranger to that, he is unlikely to actually get caught and therefore arrested. I will then say my answer to the latter is Tao. He is fond of cumbersome schemes, especially those that might yield lucrative financial returns.

Best,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Who would win in a fight, Harold or Edison?

Answer:

Harold and Edison are both too gentle and peaceful to get into fights of any kind. However, Harold is the smaller one and is missing one of his legs, and so if I must choose who might be victorious in this unlikely hypothetical, I will say Edison.

Thank you,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Is there some you want to punch in the face right now?

Answer:

While my preference in combat is to use firearms or blades, I would not mind sparring with Frankenstein with only our fists. Perhaps I should suggest this to him some time in the future.

Thank you for your inquiry,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Do you like chocolate?

Answer:

Yes, I do like chocolate.

Thank you for your inquiry.

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: did u know...Lagus is a sexy momma

Answer:

I am aware that he has fathered Claudia Tradio. His behavior and crimes against both Lukedonia and humanity, however, make him more repulsive than “sexy.”

Regards,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Is Lagus a big milky momma or a small milky momma

Answer:

I do not know what you mean by this… If you are asking if he likes to consume dairy, I’m afraid I cannot give you a very certain answer, but from my time knowing him, I do not recall ever seeing him consume human foods or drinks, milk included.

Sincerely,

Ragar Kertia

* * *

Anonymous: Alcohol or drugs?

Answer:

While I do require the use of additives for alcoholic drinks in order for them to have any sort of noticeable physiological or psychological effects, I do not make it a habit to partake in recreational drug use regularly. My preference is therefore alcohol, likely due to its association with spending time with Frankenstein.

Best,

Ragar Kertia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to see more, visit Ragar’s blog and maybe even consider asking a question or two. :>
> 
> Frankenstein also has a blog @frankenstein-lee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Frankenstein's reponses on his blog @frankenstein-lee.

Anonymous: Hey, why are you so mean to Ragar?

Frankenstein:

Did you seriously harass me into making this account just so you could ask these meaningless questions under the guise of anonymity? For the last time, I’m only “mean” to my enemies.

Ragar:

Frankenstein, I do not "harass" you, and there is no need for me to ask such questions under the guise of anonymity when I already clearly voice my opinions to you face to face. Perhaps you should deign to offer the anonymous person a real response. I am also curious about your answer.

Frankenstein:

I have sworn to protect my Master from harm, much as I have failed miserably to do so. This includes harm originating from myself, though you are right and I do not wish to be harsh or impatient with him under any circumstances, entirely separate of any self-imposed duty. In addition, and I'm sure you would agree, Master could benefit to learn to value himself more. Or at least see that he is valued by others for better reasons than his political position. Our relationship arose from peaceful, mundane rituals, of which he had been grievously deprived before my arrival.

You, however, were my sparring partner before you were my friend. Perhaps what I say to you is more often centered around sparking violence and inciting humility, when humility was clearly a trait you already possessed. Additionally, you have remained with me through some of the worst centuries of my life, when our encounters were one of my few true pleasures. It is entirely possible that I have grown to enjoy being harsh with you not because you are a Noble, as was initially the case, but because I am excited to fight with you.

If it has gotten to the point where you no longer feel respected and valued, however, there is clearly a problem and it is time to discuss the issue in person. And to be perfectly clear on this point, I mean face to face and not publicly over the internet.

Ragar:

Ultimately, I suppose your bite is part of what has drawn me to you so strongly. I know your harshness “comes with the territory” as they say when I choose to be with you. Regardless, I will continue to remain in your company as I have always been, for as long as I am able. I did very much enjoy our outing today. It was kind of you, and I am glad we were able to discuss.

* * *

Anonymous: What's your favorite color? Pls don't be mad at me :').

Frankenstein:

While I tend to favor colors that complement a specific subject or occasion, my favorite color is actually pink.

Why would I be angry? Your question was both inoffensive and polite.

* * *

Anonymous: Have you sent/received dick pics or nudes?

Frankenstein: Naturally. Physical beauty exists to be appreciated.

* * *

Anonymous: Would you like to hear a science joke?

Frankenstein:

Is your joke "the Union"?

If not, then please go ahead.

Anonymous: What do you call an acid with attitude? An a-mean-o acid!

Frankenstein:

Ha!

I assume that was not in reference to the recent posts regarding my treatment of Ragar.

I will pass this on to my chemistry staff, it seems like something the students might enjoy.

Anonymous: I like telling chemistry jokes because they always get a good reaction. And no, not in reference to Ragar being salty.

Frankenstein: I like you. You have a way with words and a strong grasp of the situation.

* * *

Ragar: A date ^-^.

Frankenstein: I still stand by the fact that I could have made a better version at home. Who wants to pay $12 for low-quality melted ice cream? 

* * *

Anonymous: Fighting or sex?

Frankenstein: Sex. I can't fight with Master.

* * *

Anonymous: Favorite tea? Favorite alcoholic drink?

Frankenstein:

I tend to prefer a blend of cardamom and black tea, for myself.

Exclusive of my own concoctions, my favorite drink would have to be a good, single malt Scotch whiskey, neat.

* * *

Rosesandjokes: What would you say your favorite fight has been, or rather favorite enemy to have fought? Curious minds would like to know.

Frankenstein:

An interesting question!

While my favorite fights have largely been with Ragar during the course of our many spars, my favorite enemy would probably have to be Lunark. An entertaining opponent and not entirely unreasonable, she never joined Dark Spear herself, but instead tended to bring additional enemies to the table.

-F

* * *

Anonymous: How'd you feel if someone calls you Daddy?

Frankenstein: Disgusted. Never bring this up again.


End file.
